Paradise Lost
by PiccadillyParadox
Summary: When the space bridge has a serious malfunction, the Decepticons find themselves in new bodies, new HUMAN bodies. As they try to reprimand their situation they realize a few things about humans, and maybe even, a few things about themselves pairingslater
1. A Bridge Too Close

This is my first fanfiction in years, and my first ever Transformers one at that. This story begins with TFA episode 28, A Bridge Too Close and changes the direction a bit. I've changed a few things here before anyone asks later on, Starscream is begrudgingly working with the other decepticons, as is Blackarachnia. Sumdac does all the work on the space bridge here instead of enlisting Bulkhead's help. I tried to tie this opening into the episode as best I could. Anyway, I hope you guys will give my story a chance and a read. There's lots to come, I promise!

* * *

This was_ it_.

The air was heavy with a cloud of dust. The mine was filled with the gentle mechanical whir of the advanced technology it harbored for the Decepticons. It seemed so foreign here. There was something odd about the sight of rubble and rocks nestled between advanced Cybertronian technology. Nonetheless, this was where it resided. This was where everything would change.

The space bridge was practically complete. The impatient leader of the Decepticons stood over the tiny, working man that was Isaac Sumdac. He towered over the inventor, like a cat would stalk a mouse. Except that it was unfair to compare Sumdac to a mouse in this situation. He could not run, could not hide, he could only work and hope that Megatron would wait. Here, he was more like an insect; he could be terminated at any instant.

The man was obviously nervous. There were beads of sweat rolling down his face slowly. The dark bags beneath his eyes suggested a lack of sleep. He worked quickly, punching in numbers on a giant computer panel. Yet there was some hesitation. He lacked the knowledge to ensure this would work properly, and the idea of it failing terrified him. Unfamiliar with the technology, he could only hope that his previous work with Megatron was enough to get him through this. He didn't care if it worked or not, he just needed to get through this. As long as it did _something_, he would have a little more time. As much as helping the Decepticons destroyed him, he kept his thoughts on his daughter, and suddenly it didn't matter anymore.

"Progress report, Professor Sumdac," Megatron's cold, rough voice came from above. The professor nodded his head nervously.

"Yes yes," he replied, "It's almost ready."

They were interrupted by Shockwave's face on a computer screen nearby. Megatron turned away, giving the professor a moment to breathe. He sighed a long, heavy sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. Working under Megatron's gaze was practically paralyzing. A mere moment of peace was never to be taken for granted.

"Everything is going as planned O great one. As you've have predicted, the Decepticon uprisings at the rim of the galaxy are straining Autobot forces to the breaking point," Shockwave reported.

"Excellent. We are ready to proceed as planned then."

"I shall await your arrival My liege. Shockwave out. "

The screen went dark, and Megatron turned back to the matter of the space bridge.

"**DECEPTICONS**," he beckoned. The others showed up momentarily.

"Decepticons," Megatron said again, this time addressing them directly, "The space bridge is complete. Now is our time too…."

Blitzwing, Lugnut, Starscream, and Blackarachnia all stared at him as discussed their future plans. Blackarachnia stood off from the rest, her allegiance to their cause being somewhat uncertain. She still did not know if this was where she wanted to be, but the Decepticons resources were valuable. If she wanted to purge her body of it's organic half, the likelihood of finding the means to do so seemed higher with them than anywhere else. So she stood there, listening to there powerful leader speak of war and victory. She listened in silence, never offering a word. She watched him as she had been for some time now, waiting for her opportunity to get what she wanted. _You just wait._

Starscream as well was not exactly pleased. He glared at Megatron, seething with his usual hatred. He had planned to destroy Megatron here, back on Cybertron it would be more difficult to achieve. His plan was dissolving right before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do but watch. The anger and hatred in his heart was impossible to describe. It was the result of countless cycles of a dominating lust for power. Megatron was the only thing that stood in his way. It was always been like this. He begrudgingly accepted his rank as second in command, and waited for a moment to strike. Again and again, he would attempt to take the life of his leader, and again and again he would come crawling back after he failed. Thus was the hand fate had dealt him. But the game could always change, depending on how one played the cards.

"Professor," Megatron nodded to the human. Professor Sumdac scampered over his computer, he began pressing numerous buttons and pulling levers. He ran about, making sure everything was prepared.

The space bridge roared to life. Its presence seemed to encumber the entire mine. Raw energy and power radiated from its midst. It was amazing to think that all it took was a fragment of the allspark to jumpstart this monstrous device. Megatron watched as the machine came to life, and couldn't help but laugh.

He had been waiting for this for far too long. Finally, he could return and claim what should have been, would be, his. This was to be the turning point in Cybertronian history. The war those Autobots thought they had won would be nothing compared to this. They were about to lose, lose it **all**.

"Almost ready," The professor yelled over the sounds of the machine. He watched his computer screen carefully, monitoring every movement. Things seemed to be working, but then again, he was unsure of what they should look like. Truth be told, he was only guessing that these mechanics were accurate. It was a slightly educated guess, but still a guess. The likelihood of something going wrong was too high to think about. He would just go on and see what happened.

"Space bridge will be operational in 3,2,1-"

There it was. The unavoidable error.

The professor gasped as the numbers on his computer fluctuated suddenly. Everything changed from where it had been, in a seemingly random sort of way. The control panel exploded in a mess of sparks. It sent the man ducking for cover on the floor. The room filled with the indescribable sounds of raw power being unleashed. Megatron yelled for the professor to fix it, but he could barely hear him over the noise. Besides, he was utterly powerless. The man had very little idea how this machine worked, better yet, what was wrong with it. Even better, how to control it.

The noise rose to a deafening level, and the entire room began to tremble. No one seemed to know exactly what to do. Megatron screamed orders, but no one could hear him. They could only watch as their chance at victory was taken from them. The machine seemed to be caving in on itself. The beacon of raw power within it was moving, shrinking, and all the mechanics surrounding it were being pulled inside.

Obviously, this was not supposed to happen.

Then suddenly, the machine turned itself around completely. It exploded. The entire room was filled with an explosion of energy and metal. The blue light from the space bridge engulfed everything. For an agonizingly long moment, there was no sound, no sight, nothing. It was as if the world was no longer there, as if nothing was there. Then there was the sounds of falling rock and metal being crushed beneath it. The air seemed to have a sort of static shock to it. The cavern was obscured from view, lost in a sea of dust and debris. Suddenly, everything was clouded in dust and confusion. Everything was disoriented, shaking, violent. Panic lay in wake of the machine's self destruction.

The professor closed his eyes tightly, covered his head with his hands. Trembling with fear, he waited for the chaos to end.

It was some time before he opened his eyes again. Finally, the shaking had stopped and the dust began to clear. He stood up shakily and tried to see what had happened. All around him was debris. His computer panel was still covered in sparks, but the monitor was blank and cracked. Nervously, he looked around for any other signs of life, silently hoping that the Decepticons were gone, or had perished in the confusion. He could not see any of them from where he stood. Gingerly, he stepped down from his elevated workspace. He began to make his way through the debris, trying to make his way towards the space bridge. Dust made his eyes water, making it hard to see. He made it a short ways, then there was something at his feet.

Before he could catch himself, he tripped and fell face first into the dirt. He groaned and laid there for a moment, trying to catch the breath that had just been knocked out of him. When he lifted his head, he jumped with surprise. There was someone standing before him. He could just barely make out the visage of a human in the dusty haze.

He opened his mouth to speak, but choked on a mouthful of dust. Coughing, he watched as the figure came closer. The dust was slowly clearing, and now he could see the man standing before him. He saw bright red eyes, eyes that burned into the very depths of his soul. Eyes that radiated anger. There was a mess of dirty blond hair and a scowl that sent a wave of fear down his spine. He stared at this figure in horror and anticipation, the words practically stolen from his mouth.

"Professor," an all too familiar voice growled, "It appears you have some explaining to do."

* * *

_So what just happened? ;) Well you'll have to stick around to find out. Got any ideas, let me know in reviews. Any pairings you want to see? Feedback is very appreciated. This may not have been the most exciting opening, but there's much more in store for this fic. Thanks for reading! C:_


	2. Who's to Blame

_Thanks for all the feedback guys! I really appreciate it! I hope you'll continue reading and enjoying! I'm new to this and I really appreciate all the feedback.  
_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 2**

Professor Sumdac was terrified. Frozen in fear and dreadful anticipation. He watched as Megatron stormed up to him, trying to say something, _anything_ in his defense. But they were no words, only shock. What the hell had just happened? How was this even possible. He stared at the man as if he were looking at a ghost; this _shouldn't_ be real.

Megatron grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him off the ground. The professor choked and sputtered random words of no sense or merit. He stared into the eyes of the angry Decepticon-turned human, and realized something. All that hate had a target, and that target. Was **him**.

"Megatron I-"

Where did he begin? What could he possibly say?

"Tell me why I shouldn't tear out your human insides right now," Megatron's voice was dark, his hand was trembling with anger, "**WHY PROFESSOR?**"

"I can fix it!" The professor was choking, gasping. It was hard to breathe like this, let alone think, "PLEASE, just give me a chance and I can-"

"Pathetic," Megatron tossed him aside like a mere toy. The professor fell to the ground, a pile of dust and rubble cushioning his fall. He held his ringing head in his hands and looked over his shoulder at the man standing there. At any moment, he half expected to wake and find that this was some cruel dream. But the pain in his head and body was too real. This couldn't be a dream, even if he so so badly wanted it to be.

Megatron stood there amidst the metal and clouds of dust. He stared down at his hands quizzically, wondering how they could possibly be his. Pale flesh stretched over frail, brittle bones. No, there had to be some mistake. This wasn't _right_.

He growled in frustration like a caged animal, punching a mass of metal nearby. A wave of pain shot up his arm, and he cried out again. This weakness was not acceptable.

"DECEPTICONS," He stared out at the rubble around him. The air was beginning to clear, and he could make out the shapes of debris, and a flicker of movement here or there. His voice seemed to echo throughout the wide cavern. At least it could still demand authority, though it lacked its metallic edge. He looked over at the professor again, still seething with anger.

" You had better fix this, professor," he threatened.

The professor nodded his throbbing head violently.

"Marco! Marco!"

Megatron turned his head to see a tall, human child appear from behind a chunk of metal. There was a mass of messy blond curls atop his head, and his clothing was frayed and burnt. Around his head was the strap of a tan helmet, which bounced about behind him, hanging loosely. He laughed obnoxiously, running in circles around the Decepticon leader. Megatron snarled with frustration.

"Jou can't catch me!" The boy cackled with a mad sort of delight.

However, he was wrong. Megatron grabbed the helmet at the back of his neck and pulled. The boy squeaked with surprise and fell over, all his weight suddenly at his neck. He grabbed at the leather strap angrily, whimpering like a cornered dog.

"What hell is this?" Megatron barked furiously, he held on as the boy squirmed about, "Explain yourself boy."

"Let me go, ja!" He whined piteously.

"Sir," a familiar voice addressed him. The human that appeared to be Blitzwing appeared from the debris. He straightened the helmet and goggles at his forehead. There was a monocle at one of his eyes, and a sort of tired composure about him. Blond hair poked out from his helmet, and he wore a tattered sort of uniform, covered in dust and soot.

"Sir, I apologize," he said, pointing to the boy Megatron had captured, "Could jou please release my bro'za, sir."

"Your what," Megatron looked down at the boy and realized the obvious resemblance instantly. He pushed him in Blitzwing's direction angrily. The boy whimpered and fell flat on his face at his brother's feet. The older Blitzwing knelt down to help him up. The boy lifted his head, tears in his confused eyes.

"Zat hurt," he whined.

"Hush, Random."

"What is going on here, Blitzwing," Megatron hissed, "I demand an explanation. Now."

"I have two broza's sir," Blizwing answered, without looking at him. He was still focused on the younger boy, "I apologize for not telling jou sir, but I did not see ze point considering our previous…um…condition. Ve vere estenially one being, but vith ze space bridge malfunction ve vere separated again."

"Where is the other one then?"

"VHERE IS HE?"

As if on cue another man burst into the clearing. He was tall and muscular, and obviously angry. He stared at the other three for an instant behind his red visor-like glasses, then turned his attention to the professor.

"JOU," he snatched the professor's arm and pulled him out of the rubble. Professor Sumdac cried as his arm was twisted painfully.

"FIX ZHIS. FIX IT NOW," the man roared in his face. Professor Sumdac stared at him fearfully, his face twisted in pain.

"M-my arm!" He whimpered.

"Let him go, Hothead," the older Blitzwing brothered commanded icily, "Zhis is not helping."

"VHAT," Hothead just now noticed his brother glaring at him from nearby. He growled at the professor angrily, and released his arm with an aggravated sigh. Professor Sumdac clutched his arm, his face contorted in pain. He looked up at the cast before him, and felt like a cornered animal, as per usual. Even in this state, they were still a serious threat to him. Already he had been injured twice, and they had only been humans for a matter of moments.

"Please please calm down everyone," He tried to sound strong, but his voice was tired and shaky, "I'm going to fix this."

The truth was. He didn't really know how. This could take ages to figure out, and even longer to actually fix. He didn't know what had gone wrong, and he barely knew where to start. He needed time to examine the damage, but doing that with these men nearby was going to be difficult. They all wanted something to blame,and right now, he was that something.

"Fix this, oh _please_."

Starscream's voice. They all turned to see a short, slender man approach. He had a mop of black hair that fell into his eyes, and a sort of devious, weasel-like look to him. Megatron curled his hands into fists the instant he heard that voice. The professor caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and realized something had to be done before chaos ensued.

"If you'd known what you were doing we wouldn't be like this in the first place!" Starscream was yelling now. That scratchy, obnoxious, annoying voice.

"I looked over zhe schematics and such myself," Icy Blitzwing muttered, "I don't understand how something vent vrong."

"Well that's awfully helpful," Starscream laughed cruelly. Like this was some sort of twisted joke.

Suddenly they were all yelling at each other. Random was singing to himself like a lunatic, and the others were pointing fingers and shouting. The professor just watched, shaking his head tiredly. What could he possibly do? These men were going to kill each other before they got anything done. This wasn't even the entire crew. There were more out there in the rubble. Their bickering made it hard to hear his own thoughts. There had to be a way to ease this tension, to get them out of here so he could work in peace.

There had to be a way to perhaps get himself out of this too. The Decepticons were weak now, and while he still feared them, he couldn't help but wonder if a chance for escape would arise. He needed time to think, plan. He couldn't do these things under verbal fire.

Then, an idea came to him. He remembered _someone_. Someone who could deal with things like this. Someone who had taken care of countless issues back at Sumdac Towers. Someone he could trust, and someone who wouldn't think his situation was as insane as it actually was. Someone who knew a thing or two about Transformers. Someone who could step up to this task, and buy him some time to _think_.

While the human Decepticons were yelling at each other, Professor Sumdac snuck away. He stepped near the opening of the cavern and began poking at a computer panel. It whirred to life, and he was grateful for that. Quietly he punched in a number, and waited for an answer.

It was all he could do.

* * *

_The next update will be very soon! I apologize for my poor ability with german accents, I've never really written such a character before. Thanks for reading! I hope you'll be back for the next chapter! 3333_


End file.
